Vector Monsters
History Vector Monsters is a arms plant specializing with experimental firearms and both a firearm tuning company. Founded by and Kyle Layton and Rohan Creed, John's great grandson. Both were eccentrics in the field of engineering, and both are expertise military firearms application and have service in the army. They formed Vector Monsters in 2015, and has already launched several weapons. VM is a self-funded arms plant based in United States. It's marketing office are located in Brookyln, and has developed a dozen of arms plant in the Eastern Seaboard. It's main purpose is to develop a series of powerful firearms to match opposing anarchists disturbing peaceful nations. After all, it's ideology is based on an anonymous speech : "We don't kill people who kill people to show people killing is wrong, but to stop them from killing". VM Raven Summary Improved version of VM Rexus, capable of pulverizing armor, chambers a special caliber with high damage impact. Modular high precision sniper rifle, made from carbon fused titanium, extremely light for a bulky rifle. Equipped with tactical scope, compensator, and adjustable stock. Statistics * Name : VM Raven * Weight : 4.2 kg (unloaded), 4.3 kg (loaded) * Length : 93 cm * Magazine Size : 10 rounds * Caliber : VM 12.7x65mm Monster issue * Muzzle Velocity : 1050 m/s * Maximum Range : 2400 meters * Optimal Range : 720 meters * Rate of Fire : 90 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Bolt Action Modifications * VM 3.5-15×50 Farsight Scope * VM Monster Brake * Magpul MIAD Grip Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Low * Damage : Lethal * Rate of Fire : Slow * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Moderately Fast * Penetration : High VM Ambassador Summary Improved version of Noveske Diplomat, has faster bolt rotation, gas operated, and enforced barrel. Made from synthetic titanium and equipped with tactical kit consisting a collimator and silencer. Equipped with tactical stock to balance weapon recoil. Strongly modified AR-15 system, made to be deployed in confined spaces. Statistics * Name : VM Ambassador * Weight : 3.8 kg (unloaded), 3.95 kg (loaded) * Length : 82 cm * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : 5.56x45mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 320 m/s * Maximum Range : 650 meters * Optimal Range : 145 meters * Rate of Fire : 840 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto Modifications * EoTech XPS2-2 Holo Sight * Armstech Tactical Suppressor * Tango Down Fore Grip * Magpul MOE Grip * EMod Stock Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Very Low * Damage : Moderate * Rate of Fire : Fast * Mobility : Very Fast * Reload Speed : Very Fast * Penetration : Moderate VM Razer Summary Re-engineered MP5SD6, modified to fit bigger calibers. Equipped with a retractable stock with single buffer tube. Reinforced silencer mechanics in high pressure areas increases accuracy and reduces range loss up to 25 meters. Fitted with a rail system, and tactical collimator for short range encounters. Statistics * Name : VM Razer * Weight : 3.3 kg (unloaded), 3.5 kg (loaded) * Length : 78 cm * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 300 m/s * Maximum Range : 510 meters * Optimal Range : 105 meters * Rate of Fire : 975 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto, Burst Fire Modifications * SWR Specter Silencer * EoTech XPS2 Holo Sight * AFG Fore Grip * MP5SD6 VM Custom Stock Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Very Low * Damage : Moderately Low * Rate of Fire : Very Fast * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Fast * Penetration : Moderately Low ACR-C Socom Summary Special variant of ACR-C designed for Special Operations Command applications, the body uses a highly densified aerogel metal and tempered with poly carbon. The compensator is a modified HK OSS to retain a supersonic muzzle velocity, as well as greatly increases accuracy and dispersing flash, but in consequence of louder noise. Statistics * Name : ACR-C Socom * Weight : 2.1 kg (unloaded), 2.25 kg (loaded) * Length : 93 cm * Magazine Size : 40 rounds * Caliber : 5.56x45mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 950 m/s * Maximum Range : 1295 meters * Optimal Range : 195 meters * Rate of Fire : 900 rounds/min * Fire mode : Automatic, Semi Auto Modifications * EoTech XPS2-2 Holo Sight * VM Viper Muzzle Device (By sh0ckwave) Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Very Low * Damage : Moderately High * Rate of Fire : Very Fast * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Very Fast * Penetration : High VM Sadeye Summary Futuristic experimental assault shotgun. Fires a highly accelerated shell, which disintegrate at an extremely fast rate. High damage impact and travel distance, capable of causing extreme hemorrhage even on outstanding ranges. Caliber is a custom 18 gauge, enlarged and filled with frags. Features an improved 21st Century AA-12 Shotgun recoil system. Made from electron-discharged polymer, extremely lightweight and resistant to bullet impacts. Statistics * Name : VM Sadeye * Weight : 6 kg (unloaded), 6.4 kg (loaded) * Length : 80 cm * Magazine Size : 40 rounds * Caliber : VM Model 18 Type 0 * Muzzle Velocity : 880 m/s * Maximum Range : 575 meters * Optimal Range : 145 meters * Rate of Fire : 650 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Moderately High * Damage : Lethal * Rate of Fire : Moderate * Mobility : Moderate * Reload Speed : Moderately Fast * Penetration : Moderately Low VM Aquila Summary Tactical semi-automatic modular pistol, made in response to the M9 replacement. Smaller dimensions, reinforced barrel, and built-in compensator allows accuracy over long distances with less recoil. Painted with fluorescent marks on the iron sights and the front iron sight is retractable to allow attachments to pass through. Statistics * Name : VM Aquila * Weight : 0.9 kg (unloaded), 1 kg (loaded) * Length : 29 cm * Magazine Size : 12 rounds * Caliber : .45 ACP * Muzzle Velocity : 450 m/s * Maximum Range : 250 meters * Optimal Range : 75 meters * Rate of Fire : 700 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Semi-Auto Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Low * Damage : Moderately High * Rate of Fire : Fast * Mobility : Very Fast * Reload Speed : Fast * Penetration : Moderately Low VM Quicksilver Summary Modular full automatic low caliber SMG. Adapts the design and rail of the AR-15 series with a modified sliding buffer tube slot. The barrel is a cut-down and shrinked AR-15 barrel to fit the requirements of long range engagements while retaining accuracy with a high rate of fire. Statistics * Name : VM Quicksilver * Weight : 2.7 kg (unloaded), 2.9 kg (loaded) * Length : 77 cm * Magazine Size : 30 rounds * Caliber : 9x19mm Parabellum * Muzzle Velocity : 280 m/s * Maximum Range : 480 meters * Optimal Range : 105 meters * Rate of Fire : 950 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto, Burst-Fire Modifications * Deltapoint Reflex Sight * VM Splatter Silencer * VM Talon Grip * SIG MPX Stock Mount Overall * Accuracy : High * Recoil : Very Low * Damage : Moderately Low * Rate of Fire : Very Fast * Mobility : Very Fast * Reload Speed : Fast * Penetration : Low VM Rubikon Summary Modular selective-fire marksman rifle, designed to act as a replacement for the Swiss SG 550 assault rifle. Dynamic design, light synthetic alloy, and compactness makes this weapon a very highly mobile marksman rifle. Uses a spring-weight system that allows to absorb recoil shock effectively at a fast rate of fire. Statistics * Name : VM Rubikon * Weight : 3.6 kg (unloaded), 3.8 kg (loaded) * Length : 73 cm * Magazine Size : 20 rounds * Caliber : 7.62x51mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity : 990 m/s * Maximum Range : 820 meters * Optimal Range : 195 meters * Rate of Fire : 700 rounds/min * Fire Mode : Automatic, Semi Auto Overall * Accuracy : Very High * Recoil : Low * Damage : Moderately High * Rate of Fire : Moderately Fast * Mobility : Fast * Reload Speed : Moderately Fast * Penetration : Moderate Category:Assault Rifles Category:SMG's Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotguns Category:Pistols Category:Customized weapons